Be my Elizabeth?
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Draco Malfoy is currently trying to propose to his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. He planned it out perfectly knowing exactly where to take her, and what to say. But what will her reaction be when Draco proposes? Especially as he quotes Mr.Darcy's famous lines. Includes adorableness and fluff read with care because you might want to enjoy this!


**A/N: So I basically squealed as I wrote this. Because I've always wanted to write something like this! Please Favorite and Review!**

**Written For**

**This Means War: Draco/Hermione Length: 574 (I couldn't cut it any less than I already did!)**

**The Card Will Tell Your Fate: Character: Draco Malfoy; Genre: Comedy/Romance; Quote: "I want to throw you off a cliff, but I know I will also move mountains to be there to catch you."**

Draco checks himself one more time in the mirror before heading out. His girlfriend of two years was going to remember this day as one of the happiest days of her life, or so he hopes. Stealing one last glance to make sure his scarf is just right, he apparates.

He sighs as he barely sees Hermione's hair with all the piles of books and papers she has in front of her.

"I know what you're thinking, Draco," Hermione warns him from behind her pile.

"Hermione," he sighs, "Let's just go."

Hermione whines, "I'm almost done I'll have you know!"

Draco lifts her piles, "Remember last time? We left 3 hours later."

Hermione huffs, "You're exaggerating."

He laughs at her stubbornness, "Trust me you'll never forget this day."

She lifts her eyebrow smirking, "Better be."

"Oh, it will," he grins then they apparate.

"Draco!" marveled Hermione,"My favorite library?"

He grins, "It's a surprise! Come follow me!"

Hermione and him stop at the entrance because the library is booked by a patron says the doorman.

"It's not even open!" she says then huffs at Draco.

"Hello, My name's Draco Malfoy. I believe I've booked this place," he says ignoring the incredulous look on Hermione's face.

"Right this way," the man says opening the doors with a bow. Hermione looks confused but ventures in.

Once the doorman leaves, she immediately bombards him, "What are we doing here? What are you scheming?"

He laughs at Hermione's frustration he teasingly says, "Just shut up, and follow, Granger."

She raises both eyebrows, "Were back to Granger?"

"Cover your eyes, and trust me."

She looks dubiously then does it, "You better not make me fall."

He takes her to her favorite place, a hidden nook. He turns and get's down on one knee.

"Open your eyes."

"What- oh," she says wide-eyed.

"Granger, you believed in me and gave me hope when I had none. You've gave me happiness, and made me smile when my world was bleak. Sometimes I do want to throw you off a cliff, but I know I will also move mountains to be there to catch you. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. You have bewitched my body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you" he said, "Be my Elizabeth to my Darcy?"

Hermione eyes fills with tears as she watches Draco hold a ring with a ruby stone and gold lining behind him on a table there is a letter and a bouquet of roses.

"You know, I don't really know what to do because I'm pretty sure that you should have responded, but you know I really do love you. So become a Malfoy and let's spend this forever we have, togeth-"

"How'd you know?"

"Huh?"

"How'd you know that I wanted my future husband to propose to me in my favorite place saying one of the quotes of Mr. Darcy's proposal?" she says the tears still falling.

Draco feels his cheeks blush, "Well, you know I kind of, er, eavesdropped on a conversation you had with Ginny. I heard you saying you want your husband to propose this way, and I ,um, remembered it, so I did it. Really, aren't you suppose to answer by now? You know I start to babble incoheren-"

"Malfoy, shut up and kiss me," said Hermione startling him.

"I take that as a yes?" he asked.

She nods her head ferociously and he stands up with probably the goofiest grin on his face as he slips the ring on her finger. He stares deep into her eyes as their fingers intertwine and their lips touch.


End file.
